the story nvr ends part 2 :
by edwardsgurl96
Summary: this is part 2 of the story never ends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

4 years have past since I found out that I was a half witch, half vampire. That year was so busy and hectic. Me giving birth to Mason, the volturi showing up to kill him, seeing Daniel and Leann again, than those strong witches who came after me and then the worsted thing of that year were the vampire hunters.

I still having a hard time remembering what happened to those hunters, I know I killed some hunters but still my memory is blank on some points.

The best thing that happened that year was Edward and me going to Isle Esme on vacation in our own vacation home. Now we go there allot even with Renesmee and Mason and they love it there too, it's so beautiful, peaceful, it's strange but going there gives me the feeling of being free.

After we came back from vacation. I said goodbye to Daniel and Leann, both of them went back to the witch tribe Daniel was with but we still keep in touch now.

I'm just glad I don't use magic anymore for already 4 years, I'm counting down the years again so the witches counsel would come and take all of my witch powers away, then I can be just a vampire again.

Time just passed by so fast. Mason is already 4 and a half years old and for being a vampire he's more human than Renesmee even was on her age. He walks and talks little words, he goes to kindergarten, everything that a normal child would do. Renesmee on the other hand, she's already 16 year, well physically, mentally she's like 18 and she knows allot already without studying.

Edward and me went back to Dartmouth and now this is my last year going there.

"Bella, what are you doing" I heard Edward asking me

"Studying" I said back with my books in front of me

"Again" he said disappointed "School isn't even starting yet until 2 weeks, you will have plenty of time to study then"

"I know, I just want to prepare myself, it's my last year at Dartmouth you know." I said back still with my head in the books

"It's my last year too, you know" he said back a little annoyed

"yeah, but you been doing this allot longer than me" I said back a little amused

"Alice wants us to come over, so make yourself ready" he said while he closed my book with a hard clap.

"I don't wanna go, Can't we just stay here with just the two of us" I said back with slow voice

"Bella, we been alone for 3 days and nothing happened in our time alone than you studying all the time" he said angry now.

"Fine, you need to pick up Mason and I'll get myself ready" I said back angry and got up very fast and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm sorry" he said while grabbing my waist with his chin on my shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize, you're right, I should give my family a little more attention, I will have plenty of time to study when school starts" I said back friendly and slowly

"I'm still sorry, my love. I just overreacted" he said and turned my body towards him but I kept starring at the floor, I felt a little guilty. I felt his soft hands taking my cheeks and pulling my face towards him.

I saw his dazzling eyes looking straight into mine and then he kissed me and with such strength he pulled my body close to his. It felt great so I started to kiss him back, my hands were pulling his body even closer to mine.

Now I could feel his hands on my back, keeping me tight to his body when I suddenly felt my feet of the ground. He was carrying me but I didn't really know where he was talking me because his kisses were distracting me from everything around me.

I felt the bed underneath me and he was still on top of me, kissing my lips and then slowly my neck. He always knew that was my weak spot.

Suddenly my phone started ringing on my night stand,

"I need to pick up, Edward, it could be important. What time is it anyway?" I said with an exciting voice while my hand started grabbing the phone. It wasn't easy because Edward wouldn't budge, he only said it was 4 p.m. between the kisses and that was even hard to understand.

I finally got the phone after ringing already 4 times and I picked up

"Hello" I said trying to sound normal

"hello Bella, can you give me Edward" I heard Alice say pretty angry on the other side of the phone.

"Okay" I answered back "Edward it's for you"

He stopped with allot of aversion and picked the phone over from me

"Alice what" he said angry thru the phone. After hanging on the phone for a few second, he jumped off of me and went to the living room, for me it was a great opportunity to rush myself into the bathroom, into the shower.

I was enjoying how the water was running down on my body, when I felt Edward's warm hands around my waist.

"We should get ourselves ready, Alice is getting impatience" he said so sweet

"Okay, we need to go anyway, I have to pick up Mason at kindergarten" I said while we both walked out of the shower.

"Esme went to pick him up, Alice is really waiting for us" he said a little amused while we were getting ourselves dried off.

"Oh, okay, I'm going to get us some clothes" I said and walked out of the bathroom into the giant closet. I'm just glad Edward thought me a trick to find close easy, just smelling into the air will give me a sign where the best clothes are.

I pulled myself a blue pair of jeans and a top in dark purple with my black jacket and for Edward I pulled out a blue pair of jeans and a black shirt and walked out of the closet.

"Your clothes are on the bed" I said with regular voice, he could here me anyway from the bathroom.

I got myself dressed in just a few seconds and I was ready to go. While I was brushing my hair, I saw Edward just putting his shoes on.

"Alright, let's go" he said while grabbing my hand and dragged me outside and closed the door behind us.

We started running towards the Cullen's house.

After just a few seconds we arrived at the Cullen's and I saw Alice already waiting outside.

"Finally" she said a little angry looking at Edward.

"It's my fault, Alice" I said back to her but she gave me a smile and grabbed my hand in a hurry and dragged me inside.

When we were in the living room I took a quick look at Edward but he didn't say anything and just avoided my look.

"Mommie, Mommie" I heard Mason while he walked toward me. I pulled him up and carried him in my arms.

"You are getting heavy, I can't keep carrying you, you know" I said smiling at him. Be he reacted so sad and so affectionate. Now I was starting to feel sad and upset.

"What's wrong, angel" I asked him and looking at Edward.

"I can't read his thought, he's protected by your shield" Edward said back with only a whisper and concern too.

"Mommie, I don't want you to leave" he said now very said and I saw tears running from his sweet face.

"Oh, angel, don't cry, of course I'm not going to leave" I said upset too "Where did you get this idea"

He didn't answer me back immediately, but then the words came out in slow motion.

"I saw it, I saw you leave" he said with cries.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" I said worried but he wouldn't stop crying.

"Great, now my surprised is ruined" I heard Alice say

"Alice" I yelled angry "Do you only care about surprises or party's"

She looked at me with shocked eyes

"Well, this one is my favorite gift and now it's ruined" she said strong and annoyed

"Every gift is your favorite, Alice, but my son is more important than any gift I will ever get" I said angry and I walked upstairs to Edward's old room with mason in my arms.

I know I heard Alice and Edward having a fight but I didn't care so I didn't pay any attention to it either. How could she say something like that with Mason still in the room and with me in the room.

I crawled on the bed and I laid Mason beside me but he didn't let go of my arm or even stopped with crying.

"It's gonna be okay, please stop crying, my sweet angel" I said concerned and caring

"I'll try but it made me very sad" he said with a yawn

"angel, you're yawning, get some sleep, I'll be right here" I said motherly

"I'm not tired yet, I wanna stay with you" he said and I could hear the tiredness in his voice  
>"Mason, you are maybe a vampire, but you need at least 5 hours sleep on a day and I know you didn't sleep yet, so close your eyes, I'm not going anywhere, I promise" I said back strong.<p>

"Fine, but Mommie can I show you what I have seen" he asked me friendly and less with tears.

"If it would make you feel better, sure show me what you have seen" I said to him caring. I'm just glad Edward and me thought him to control his power better and that he should ask me first before giving me a power.

I looked at him in his beautiful green eyes and he looked in mine. I closed my eyes gently and then opened them again.

I noticed I wasn't in Edward's room anymore but in the garden behind Charlie's house that's close to the forest.

I saw Edward and the complete Cullen family near the forest, there faces showed fear, disbelieve and in Edward's case pain. I started to follow the direction they were looking at and saw a guy. I don't know him but what does he want. I started to focus on there voices.

"Where is Bella" I heard Edward asking that guy

"Bella is safe, I won't harm her because we love each other" The guy said to Edward seriously.

Now I was totally surprised, I love that guy, I don't even know him. I looked back at Edward and started screaming in the hopes he could here me.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE'S LYING." But it was useless, he would never hear me.

"She gave me this, I think you would love to have it back" the guy said to Edward. I looked into his hands and saw my wedding ring and my necklace that Edward gave me. The guy threw them at Edward and he caught them both, now I saw Edward's face in so much pain that it broke my heart. I needed to wake up from this nightmare.

"Bella, Bella my love, wake up" I heard Edward say and I opened my eyes and saw him starring at me with scared eyes.

"Edward" I whispered back

"Bella, what happened" Edward now asked me concerned and he took place next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you" I said with pain and grieve

"Bella, what are you saying, did Mason showed you something" he asked me very concern.

"He showed me something" I said still with pain and grieve

"Bella, don't worry, it's just a vision you can change it by making the right decision, you did it before" Edward said strong but I could still detected the concern in his voice. He grabbed my hand into his and squeezed them a little.

"Your right, it's probably nothing that we can't handled" I said back trying to sound regular.

I now looked at mason and saw him sleeping next to me.

"Are you sure you are okay" Edward asked me again and I looked up to him.

"Yes I'm fine now" I said back" "why are you here, is there something wrong" I said in panic

"No, no, everything is fine, I just came here to tell you that Alice is really really sorry that she said that" He said back in a hurry voice

"Oh, well maybe I overreacted a little" I said back looking back at Mason.

"No you didn't, it was your complete right to react that way, so no apologize from your side. Okay" he said back and kissed me on my forehead but before he could leave I grabbed his shirt, so he was still near my face and I kissed him quickly on the lips and he responded with a very long kiss back.

"Are you coming with me down stairs, so Alice can apologize in person" he said and grabbed my hand but I didn't budge.

"I can't, I promised mason I wouldn't leave him alone, but as soon as he wakes up, we'll come downstairs" I said back

"Bella, he's almost 5 years old, he can sleep alone, you know" Edward said with a strong and determined voice.

"I know but I promised and I don't break promises" I said a little to loud, I could hear that Mason was starting to wake up now probably from hearing my voice.

"I'm sorry, angel, you can sleep again" I said now to mason

"It's okay, I'm awake" he said back with a yawn

"yeah I can see that, you look more like your father everyday" I said amused and I gave Edward a glance. I know I saw a smile on his face.

"Are you coming now" Edward said strong

"Alright, alright, don't rush me" I said back

I got up from the bed and so did Mason, but he was still so weak on his feet.

"Mason, go back to sleep, you're still tired" I said to him but he wasn't letting go of me.

"Come here Mason, I'll pick you up" Edward said sweet and fatherly. Mason went to him and Edward pulled him up and carried him downstairs in his one hand and with his other hand he was holding my hand tight.I saw Alice coming towards me in a hurry

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said it. I'm so sorry ..." She started saying but I interrupted her

"It's okay Alice, I'm sorry too I overreact..." I wasn't even finished apologizing and she gave me a hug

"I know, we are both sorry" she said back and she stopped hugging me and then looked at me with a big smile.

"You still have to receive your present" she said

"What present" I said curious

"it's your birthday Bella, silly" she said back amused

"Oh, I forgot, by the way I don't celebrate birthdays anymore, you remember" I said to her.

"I know, I know but this is a special birthday, you are a vampire for 5 years now." She said still amused.

"Oh, right" I said totally out of the blue and she handed me a small gift.

"Alice I hope it's not another key again" I said looking at her with a smile

"Well, not really" she said smiling back at me

"Not really" I repeated her while opening the gift

I opened it and saw a paper and a key

"ALICE" I said loud, "you said it wasn't a key."

"I said 'not really' I didn't say it wasn't one" she said amused

"You are really enjoying this aren't you" I said to her and she only smiled.

"Well, what do you think" she said to me

"well euhm, it's a key" I said back to her not knowing what she meant.

"Bella read the paper" she said amused and I looked from her to Edward and I saw him with a smile. I noticed Mason was sleeping on his shoulder.

"You should put him into bed" I said looking at him

"I can't, he put his arms around me neck, so if I'm planning to move him, he would wake up" Edward answered back a little annoyed but then his voices said still amused "now read the paper, you are stalling time"

"alright, fine, I'll read it" I said back. I opened the paper and read what was on it.

**Dear Bella**

**I know you hate keys so I gave you another one.**

**To use this key you have to go to Isle Esme.**

**We will babysit for 2 weeks another gift specially for you, **

**while you go found out what your gift is together with Edward.**

**With loveable kisses**

**Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie**

I couldn't resist but smile when I read this note

"Thanks everyone" I said friendly

I saw Edward putting mason down on the couch and he did that without waking Mason up. He walked towards me and gave me a smile. He grabbed my hand and we went back upstairs to his bedroom.

He dragged me back into his room and closed the door behind him, I turned myself towards him.

"Edward' I said surprised but he grabbed my waist and kissed me and then he let go and we just starred into each others eyes.

"What are you doing" I said amused but he didn't answer my question directly. He grabbed my waist even tighter to his body and moaned but I kept starring into his eyes, doing nothing but my eyes were betraying me giving him signals. He started kissing me with full strength, it was almost impossible to stop him so I completely joined the kisses, putting my hands on his back. He suddenly pushed me and I fell on my back on the bed. I saw him smiling at me, so I started crawling away from him on the bed but my eyes kept starring at him. Suddenly he jumped on the bed, crawling on top of me and started kissing me with force. I started to like it, him being so strong and though for a change. I kissed him back pulling his body closer to mine. He grabbed my hands tight above my head but still didn't stop kissing me, when suddenly we both heard Mason screaming.

We both stopped and I jumped of the bed and ran downstairs before Edward.

"MASON" I screamed back

"Mommie, Mommie," he screamed back and grabbed me tight and started to cry

"Mason what's wrong, did you have a bad dream" I said concerned and I felt Edward next to me

"Mason, everything is going to be okay" Edward said now concerned too

"It wasn't a dream Mommie, it's wasn't a dream" he said with tears

"It's okay, you can tell me everything about it, come were going to sit on the couch" I said and I carried him as we walk to the couch. Edward didn't left our side and took place next to us on the couch.

Everyone of the Cullen's were in the room now.

"Is everything okay" Carlisle asked us

But Edward and me just looked at him, we didn't know what was wrong. I looked back at mason that was still in my arms so I started to cradle him a little to calm him down.

Carlisle walked towards us and laid his hand on Mason's forehead.

"He feels normal for a vampire" Carlisle said a little concerned now too

"Mason, are you feeling sick" Carlisle asked him doctorly

"No, I don't feel sick, I'm just scared" he answered back holding me even tighter

I just looked at Edward and then focused my attention back on mason

"Mason did you see something" I asked him motherly. I had the feeling that everyone was starring towards me. Mason let me go now and looked at me and nodded slowly yes.

"What did you see" Edward asked him

Mason looked from him to me.

"don't show it to your mom, just tell us about it" Edward said strong and I looked at him but he looked strong back from me to Mason

"It was the same guy as before and Mommie was standing next to him, he ... he... killed you daddy" he said now crying again.

"What do you mean, he killed me and your mom was next to him" Edward still said strong

"Edward" I now said angry back but he just ignored me

"Mommie didn't do anything while that guy killed you" he still said crying.

Now I hugged him back.

"it was just a dream, you know that would never happen, I would never watch while your dad is going to die" I said to him concerned and also a little devastated.

"I know that, but it's just that I saw that guy before and everything just matched my last dream" he said sad but the tears slowed down.

I looked at Edward

"I guess we can't go on a vacation right now" I said to him

"Perhaps we could take him with us" Edward said back

Now I looked at Edward, that he even considered it, kind of surprised me.

"Really" I said back to him

"Yes, really, you sound surprised" he said back with a smile

"I wish we could but how can I explain this to his school that he will be missing everything for 2 weeks" I said back to Edward.

"Well can't you say that he's going to a special doctor somewhere" Alice said regular

"I'm not going to lie, Alice. But I could say that he's not feeling well and that we're taking him to our vacation home to get some rest" I said back determined

Edward looked at me and smiled I gave him a smile back and turned myself back to Mason.

"Mason would you love to go back to Isle Esme with your dad and me" I asked him friendly.

"Really, may I come with you" he said in a hurry and a little surprised but I could still hear the joy in his sweet voice.

"Of course" Edward said fatherly to him "but only if you go to bed and sleep a little when we are home"

"alright" he said back slowly

"How would you feel like to go visit your grandpa Charlie tomorrow after school" I asked Mason still friendly.

But he looked at me with his sweet beautiful green eyes and I could see fear in them.

"What is it, little angel" I asked him still friendly and caring

"I don't wanna go, everything happens when were at grandpa's" he said back still with that sad voice

I took a deep breath and looked at Edward.

"What if your sister and Jake would come with us" Edward said in my place because I ran out of words.

Mason started at Edward and nodded

"Okay" he said slowly

"We should go home now, it's getting dark soon" Edward said to me and I could here the excitement in his voice that made me smile at him. He smiled back and grabbed Mason from me and carried him with his one hand again and with his other he grabbed mine so I would get up from the couch.

"See you tomorrow" Alice said amused

"See ya, Alice" Edward and me said both at the same time.

"Thanks everyone for the gift, not that I know what it is yet" I replied looking at Alice before we left outside

"Your welcome" Alice yelled even more amused than she was already.

We ran back to the house. I was just glad Edward carried Mason in his arms because running with him in my arms was never easy for me.

We were at the house in a quick time and I noticed that Mason fell asleep in Edward's arms. I opened the door and Edward walked gently to Mason's room and laid him down on his bed. I waited till Edward came out of Mason's room and I gave him a smile before I entered our bedroom, not a second later he was behind me and closed the door. I was on my way to the bedroom when he fearfully grabbed my hand and pulled myself towards him, I had no time to react or his lips were already on mine.

He kissed me so strong and so sensational that my body started to go in overdrive, my hands were brutally pulling his black shirt off but we hardly stopped kissing. Normally I would turn him on his back but he was to strong now, he grabbed my hands with just one hand and hold them above my head, like he did last time before we were interrupted by Mason's screaming. His lips were still on my lips when he started to kiss my neck, but his one hand never let go of my hands while the free hand started to crawl under my purple top. Then I heard some noises coming from the living room.

"Edward, Noise" I could only say with all the sensation

"Hmm" he answered back but still didn't stop kissing my neck

"Who is it" I said again with hardly a voice

"Renesmee with Jake" he said back and then started kissing my lips again while letting my hands go now.

I could feel his hands now pulling my top off so I let him and then we kissed again. Now my hands were in his hair pulling him closer to me so I could kiss him strong and fiersful like he did before. I tried to pull him on his back again but he was still to strong, he was really trying to keep me on my back this time. I could feel his hands again trying to get the rest of my clothes off and he did a great job doing so and I did the same with him but it didn't went that smooth.

His hands gently touched my skin, it felt so soft and warm. His lips were kissing me lips and then my body.

I know it's been a while since we did this, but I will never forget how good and sexy it felt.

He grabbed my hands tight to the bed while his body touched mine, his lips touched my lips. My body started tingling on a sensational way, I love it when he brings me to another a hole other world.

We just laid there after a few hours of great time together.

"What do you think of my new approached" he asked me amused

"fantastic, you always find other ways to surprise on every way I can't hardly imagine" I said back amused while my voice was still out of rhythm.

He slapped his arms around me and we just laid there on the bed naked while my head rested on his chest. We were listening to the silence and I kept starring at our wedding picture that was on the dresser right in front of us.

"What time is it" I asked him after a while

"it's 3.00 am" he answered back without saying anything else.

I turned myself so my stomach would lay on his chest and with my eyes I stared in his eyes, and meanwhile my fingers touched his soft skin.

"I'm hungry" I said after a while

"Me too" he said smiling at me.

"What about Mason" I said back a little concerned.

"He's sleeping, why" he said back to me

"I know but for how long, he already slept his 5 hours and you know he doesn't sleep longer than 8 hours" I said back still concerned

"You got a point there" he said back while he thought of a solution. "We should get dressed first and then we'll see what we can do" he said again and stood up and walked towards the closet.

I didn't felt like leaving the bed so I laid on my back and starred at the sealing when I jumped when Edward was suddenly on top of me again.

I couldn't resist but smile at him and he kissed me strong and loveable, I kissed him back with my hand tight up on his back pulling him closer to me.

So we did another round of passionate, romantic and great sex.

When we finally got dressed it was already 5.00 a.m. I could hear the TV playing so I went to the living room to check it out and noticed Mason was watching it.

"What are you watching" I asked him while I walked into the kitchen to get him his cup with human blood and then I walked back and took a seat next to him. I handed him his cup and he started drinking. When he was done he answered my question.

"Nothing really but it's something" he just said back with his sweet and tiny voice.

Edward came in the living room and whispered in my ear

"Alice is coming over hear so we could go hunting" he said hardly understandable

"Are you leaving" he said while looking at Edward and me

"Were going hunting, Mason" Edward said fatherly "We need to eat too, you know"

"Can I come with you" he said almost begging

"NO, you're staying here, it's to dangerous, we can't control our hunting instincts all the time and there could be a chance that you would get hurt" Edward said very determined and a little angry

Mason looked down a little disappointed

"We want stay away long, okay" I said to cheer him up and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll let Alice in" Edward said and walked out of the room.

"Mommie, can't I come with you" he said begging to me but I needed to be firm on this

"NO, you heard your father, he wasn't fooling, Mason, it's dangerous to hang around us when were hunting" I said very strong and a little angry too, I just don't want him to get hurt.

"Hey Bella" I heard Alice say from behind me, so I got up

"Thanks Alice for watching him" I said friendly

"Of course, he's an angel to watch over" she said with joy in her voice.

Suddenly Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, so I couldn't say anything else to Alice or Mason.

We started running till we were far away from our home and we started hunting.

After we ate a couple of deer's we watched the sunrise on our way home.

"we don't watch the sunrise anymore" I said with a sad voice

"We will watch the sunrise soon again, I promise" he said calm and grabbed my hand tight in his hand. "Are you still sure you wanna go to Isle Esme today"

"Yes I'm sure, but after I drop Mason of at kindergarten I'm going to visit Charlie" I said with a tiny insecure voice.

"Bella, we are going to visit him later, before we leave. Why do you wanna go now" Edward asked me curious.

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes

"I'm going to tell him everything" I said a little upset

"What's everything" he replied now a little insecure too

"I'm going to tell him what happened 4 years ago and everything else that's part of it" I said and wanted to sound determined. I looked at him to see if I made my point.

"I see" he just answered back "Fine, but then we all need to be there, me, carlisle, alice, just in case"

I nodded yes.

I knew that it's not going to be easy for all of them or even for me because as soon Charlie will know about the vampires, the volturi must never find out or they will kill him. It was a hard decision for me to put Charlie in such a risk, but I can't keep lying to him and avoiding him.

All of my thinking made me realise we where back at home.

"Mason are you ready for school" I asked him motherly

"Yes, mommie, I'm ready" he said back

"Okay, go wait in the car, I need to talk to your dad for a second" I said back to him and he walked outside.

"I'll be at Charlie's about 9 o'clock" I said friendly and we gave each other a kiss.

"Are you going to see Charlie" Alice asked me with a joy in her voice.

"Edward will tell you everything, Alice, I need to go" I said back and then walked outside.

I got in the car and looked at mason

"Seatbelt, Mason" I said strong

"yes mommie" he answered back while pulling the belt around him.

I started the car and drove off. I dropped Mason off at school and talked to his teacher for just a few minutes so I could tell her he will miss class for 2 weeks and she had no problems with it. So I drove off on my way to Charlie.

When I arrived I noticed I was still a little early, so I knocked at Charlie's door and not a minute later the door went open.

"Bella, is it really you" Charlie said amused

"Very funny dad" I said back a little sarcastic and walked inside

"What brings you here" he said with a joyful voice

"I need to talk to you and I think today it's a perfect time to do that" I said while I took place on the couch.

"Okay" he said slowly "should I sit down then" he said still with that amused voice

"I think you should" I said strong but careful.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and I looked at the watch that was hanging in his living room, it was still to early for Edward.

"I'll go open the door" Charlie said and he walked to the front door.

Not a minute later I heard a noise coming from the hallway and I went to check it out.

"Charlie" I said and I saw him laying on the floor and there was that guy that I saw in Mason's vision.

I shouldn't panic but I did, the only thing I could do, the only thing my mind made me do, was run. I ran thru the living room straight the backdoor but he was allot faster then me and he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall so hard that I collapsed to the floor.

He started laughing.

"What do you want" I said angry I needed to stall time so Edward and the rest of his family could be here on time.

"What do I want" he said amused "that's an easy question, Isabella"

"How do you know my name" I said surprised

"There's allot more I know about you then just your name" he answered back looking at me full of confidence.

I looked in the corners of my eyes and noticed that Charlie wasn't on the floor anymore in the hallway but that he was approaching this guy with his gun.

"What do you mean" I said to stall some more time

"Didn't Charlie tell you anything" he said back now I could just see the smile on his face, like he was enjoying this but then suddenly he turned around and looked straight at Charlie and he grabbed his gun in just a second. I reacted now too, I grabbed the vase that was standing next to me and hit the guy pretty hard with it.

"Run, Bella" Charlie screamed but I just couldn't move. I felt Charlie's hand grabbing mine with strength and we started running. I had to run like a human again otherwise Charlie would found it pretty strange and he would have troubles keeping up with me. We ran out of the backdoor into the forest.

I think I was almost half way when I realised Edward would be showing up at Charlie's house.

"Wait, Edward" I said and I stopped running "I need to go back"

"No, Bella, he's dangerous, he's much stronger than you" Charlie said strong but still not letting go of my hand.

"Dad, I can't just leave him there, I need to go back" I said strong. I tried to pull my hand out of his and that was pretty easy to do.

"Bella, what are you doing here" I heard Edward surprised next to me. I looked at him and saw his face turning all worried now. "What's wrong, what happened" he said now in panic

"I'll tell you later" I said trying to calm my voice

I saw Carlisle and Alice approaching us.

"Carlisle, Alice" Charlie said surprised "What are you all doing here"

"Dad, shhtt, I hear something" I said strong. I started listening to the sounds of the forest and noticed it was an animal I heard and not the guy, so he wasn't following us that's a good thing.

"It's okay, it's nothing" I said and I couldn't keep my voice calm, it sounded more upset now. I think Edward heard it because he grabbed me tight to his chest and he hold me there.

"Charlie, there's allot we need to talk about" Carlisle said strong and determined

"Oh" Charlie said back.

"We should go my house, it's a long walk, so are you up to it" Carlisle still said strong

"yeah I think so" he answered back insecure

"Wait, Mason, I need to go pick him up." I said scared for the first time

"Why would you go pick up Mason, Bella, what's going on" Edward said concerned

"I'll tell you later, but I need to go..." I started saying in a hurry but Edward interrupted me

"I'll go you stay with you dad" he said and he let go of me

"Wait, your not going alone" I said upset

"Alright, if it makes you feel better, Alice will come with me" Edward said and looked at me

I nodded and saw both of them leave. I walked towards Charlie and noticed he looked surprised.

"Ready to go, charlie" Carlisle said friendly

"I think so" he said insecure

We started walking and we hardly said a word. After 2 hours we finally arrived at the Cullen's house.

"Finally, you said it was a long walk but not a 2 hour walked" Charlie said exhausted "Bella aren't you tired"

"No, not really, but you'll soon found out why I'm not tired" I said insecure and we walked towards the door when I heard a noise again. I looked behind me, I knew something was wrong. Somebody was watching us and it felt so strange like somebody was calling for me and then I knew it was that guy again. He found us, he found out where my family lives.

"Get inside" I said to Charlie trying to sound normal as soon Carlisle and Charlie were inside I closed the door behind them. Leaving me outside alone, he followed us and I needed to protect my family

"Mommie, Mommie" I heard on the other side of the door. I could feel my heart breaking, but it was the only way to keep him away from my family.

I started running back into the forest as fast as I could but I wasn't going to fast enough because he gained on me and I knew it was him.

I felt his hand tight around me and I started struggling and I tried to hit him but he threw me so hard against a tree that I fel on the ground. I tried to get up but it was so hard, I felt pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

4 years have past since I found out that I was a half witch, half vampire. That year was so busy and hectic. Me giving birth to Mason, the volturi showing up to kill him, seeing Daniel and Leann again, than those strong witches who came after me and then the worsted thing of that year were the vampire hunters.

I still having a hard time remembering what happened to those hunters, I know I killed some hunters but still my memory is blank on some points.

The best thing that happened that year was Edward and me going to Isle Esme on vacation in our own vacation home. Now we go there allot even with Renesmee and Mason and they love it there too, it's so beautiful, peaceful, it's strange but going there gives me the feeling of being free.

After we came back from vacation. I said goodbye to Daniel and Leann, both of them went back to the witch tribe Daniel was with but we still keep in touch now.

I'm just glad I don't use magic anymore for already 4 years, I'm counting down the years again so the witches counsel would come and take all of my witch powers away, then I can be just a vampire again.

Time just passed by so fast. Mason is already 4 and a half years old and for being a vampire he's more human than Renesmee even was on her age. He walks and talks little words, he goes to kindergarten, everything that a normal child would do. Renesmee on the other hand, she's already 16 year, well physically, mentally she's like 18 and she knows allot already without studying.

Edward and me went back to Dartmouth and now this is my last year going there.

"Bella, what are you doing" I heard Edward asking me

"Studying" I said back with my books in front of me

"Again" he said disappointed "School isn't even starting yet until 2 weeks, you will have plenty of time to study then"

"I know, I just want to prepare myself, it's my last year at Dartmouth you know." I said back still with my head in the books

"It's my last year too, you know" he said back a little annoyed

"yeah, but you been doing this allot longer than me" I said back a little amused

"Alice wants us to come over, so make yourself ready" he said while he closed my book with a hard clap.

"I don't wanna go, Can't we just stay here with just the two of us" I said back with slow voice

"Bella, we been alone for 3 days and nothing happened in our time alone than you studying all the time" he said angry now.

"Fine, you need to pick up Mason and I'll get myself ready" I said back angry and got up very fast and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm sorry" he said while grabbing my waist with his chin on my shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize, you're right, I should give my family a little more attention, I will have plenty of time to study when school starts" I said back friendly and slowly

"I'm still sorry, my love. I just overreacted" he said and turned my body towards him but I kept starring at the floor, I felt a little guilty. I felt his soft hands taking my cheeks and pulling my face towards him.

I saw his dazzling eyes looking straight into mine and then he kissed me and with such strength he pulled my body close to his. It felt great so I started to kiss him back, my hands were pulling his body even closer to mine.

Now I could feel his hands on my back, keeping me tight to his body when I suddenly felt my feet of the ground. He was carrying me but I didn't really know where he was talking me because his kisses were distracting me from everything around me.

I felt the bed underneath me and he was still on top of me, kissing my lips and then slowly my neck. He always knew that was my weak spot.

Suddenly my phone started ringing on my night stand,

"I need to pick up, Edward, it could be important. What time is it anyway?" I said with an exciting voice while my hand started grabbing the phone. It wasn't easy because Edward wouldn't budge, he only said it was 4 p.m. between the kisses and that was even hard to understand.

I finally got the phone after ringing already 4 times and I picked up

"Hello" I said trying to sound normal

"hello Bella, can you give me Edward" I heard Alice say pretty angry on the other side of the phone.

"Okay" I answered back "Edward it's for you"

He stopped with allot of aversion and picked the phone over from me

"Alice what" he said angry thru the phone. After hanging on the phone for a few second, he jumped off of me and went to the living room, for me it was a great opportunity to rush myself into the bathroom, into the shower.

I was enjoying how the water was running down on my body, when I felt Edward's warm hands around my waist.

"We should get ourselves ready, Alice is getting impatience" he said so sweet

"Okay, we need to go anyway, I have to pick up Mason at kindergarten" I said while we both walked out of the shower.

"Esme went to pick him up, Alice is really waiting for us" he said a little amused while we were getting ourselves dried off.

"Oh, okay, I'm going to get us some clothes" I said and walked out of the bathroom into the giant closet. I'm just glad Edward thought me a trick to find close easy, just smelling into the air will give me a sign where the best clothes are.

I pulled myself a blue pair of jeans and a top in dark purple with my black jacket and for Edward I pulled out a blue pair of jeans and a black shirt and walked out of the closet.

"Your clothes are on the bed" I said with regular voice, he could here me anyway from the bathroom.

I got myself dressed in just a few seconds and I was ready to go. While I was brushing my hair, I saw Edward just putting his shoes on.

"Alright, let's go" he said while grabbing my hand and dragged me outside and closed the door behind us.

We started running towards the Cullen's house.

After just a few seconds we arrived at the Cullen's and I saw Alice already waiting outside.

"Finally" she said a little angry looking at Edward.

"It's my fault, Alice" I said back to her but she gave me a smile and grabbed my hand in a hurry and dragged me inside.

When we were in the living room I took a quick look at Edward but he didn't say anything and just avoided my look.

"Mommie, Mommie" I heard Mason while he walked toward me. I pulled him up and carried him in my arms.

"You are getting heavy, I can't keep carrying you, you know" I said smiling at him. Be he reacted so sad and so affectionate. Now I was starting to feel sad and upset.

"What's wrong, angel" I asked him and looking at Edward.

"I can't read his thought, he's protected by your shield" Edward said back with only a whisper and concern too.

"Mommie, I don't want you to leave" he said now very said and I saw tears running from his sweet face.

"Oh, angel, don't cry, of course I'm not going to leave" I said upset too "Where did you get this idea"

He didn't answer me back immediately, but then the words came out in slow motion.

"I saw it, I saw you leave" he said with cries.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" I said worried but he wouldn't stop crying.

"Great, now my surprised is ruined" I heard Alice say

"Alice" I yelled angry "Do you only care about surprises or party's"

She looked at me with shocked eyes

"Well, this one is my favorite gift and now it's ruined" she said strong and annoyed

"Every gift is your favorite, Alice, but my son is more important than any gift I will ever get" I said angry and I walked upstairs to Edward's old room with mason in my arms.

I know I heard Alice and Edward having a fight but I didn't care so I didn't pay any attention to it either. How could she say something like that with Mason still in the room and with me in the room.

I crawled on the bed and I laid Mason beside me but he didn't let go of my arm or even stopped with crying.

"It's gonna be okay, please stop crying, my sweet angel" I said concerned and caring

"I'll try but it made me very sad" he said with a yawn

"angel, you're yawning, get some sleep, I'll be right here" I said motherly

"I'm not tired yet, I wanna stay with you" he said and I could hear the tiredness in his voice  
>"Mason, you are maybe a vampire, but you need at least 5 hours sleep on a day and I know you didn't sleep yet, so close your eyes, I'm not going anywhere, I promise" I said back strong.<p>

"Fine, but Mommie can I show you what I have seen" he asked me friendly and less with tears.

"If it would make you feel better, sure show me what you have seen" I said to him caring. I'm just glad Edward and me thought him to control his power better and that he should ask me first before giving me a power.

I looked at him in his beautiful green eyes and he looked in mine. I closed my eyes gently and then opened them again.

I noticed I wasn't in Edward's room anymore but in the garden behind Charlie's house that's close to the forest.

I saw Edward and the complete Cullen family near the forest, there faces showed fear, disbelieve and in Edward's case pain. I started to follow the direction they were looking at and saw a guy. I don't know him but what does he want. I started to focus on there voices.

"Where is Bella" I heard Edward asking that guy

"Bella is safe, I won't harm her because we love each other" The guy said to Edward seriously.

Now I was totally surprised, I love that guy, I don't even know him. I looked back at Edward and started screaming in the hopes he could here me.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE'S LYING." But it was useless, he would never hear me.

"She gave me this, I think you would love to have it back" the guy said to Edward. I looked into his hands and saw my wedding ring and my necklace that Edward gave me. The guy threw them at Edward and he caught them both, now I saw Edward's face in so much pain that it broke my heart. I needed to wake up from this nightmare.

"Bella, Bella my love, wake up" I heard Edward say and I opened my eyes and saw him starring at me with scared eyes.

"Edward" I whispered back

"Bella, what happened" Edward now asked me concerned and he took place next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you" I said with pain and grieve

"Bella, what are you saying, did Mason showed you something" he asked me very concern.

"He showed me something" I said still with pain and grieve

"Bella, don't worry, it's just a vision you can change it by making the right decision, you did it before" Edward said strong but I could still detected the concern in his voice. He grabbed my hand into his and squeezed them a little.

"Your right, it's probably nothing that we can't handled" I said back trying to sound regular.

I now looked at mason and saw him sleeping next to me.

"Are you sure you are okay" Edward asked me again and I looked up to him.

"Yes I'm fine now" I said back" "why are you here, is there something wrong" I said in panic

"No, no, everything is fine, I just came here to tell you that Alice is really really sorry that she said that" He said back in a hurry voice

"Oh, well maybe I overreacted a little" I said back looking back at Mason.

"No you didn't, it was your complete right to react that way, so no apologize from your side. Okay" he said back and kissed me on my forehead but before he could leave I grabbed his shirt, so he was still near my face and I kissed him quickly on the lips and he responded with a very long kiss back.

"Are you coming with me down stairs, so Alice can apologize in person" he said and grabbed my hand but I didn't budge.

"I can't, I promised mason I wouldn't leave him alone, but as soon as he wakes up, we'll come downstairs" I said back

"Bella, he's almost 5 years old, he can sleep alone, you know" Edward said with a strong and determined voice.

"I know but I promised and I don't break promises" I said a little to loud, I could hear that Mason was starting to wake up now probably from hearing my voice.

"I'm sorry, angel, you can sleep again" I said now to mason

"It's okay, I'm awake" he said back with a yawn

"yeah I can see that, you look more like your father everyday" I said amused and I gave Edward a glance. I know I saw a smile on his face.

"Are you coming now" Edward said strong

"Alright, alright, don't rush me" I said back

I got up from the bed and so did Mason, but he was still so weak on his feet.

"Mason, go back to sleep, you're still tired" I said to him but he wasn't letting go of me.

"Come here Mason, I'll pick you up" Edward said sweet and fatherly. Mason went to him and Edward pulled him up and carried him downstairs in his one hand and with his other hand he was holding my hand tight.I saw Alice coming towards me in a hurry

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said it. I'm so sorry ..." She started saying but I interrupted her

"It's okay Alice, I'm sorry too I overreact..." I wasn't even finished apologizing and she gave me a hug

"I know, we are both sorry" she said back and she stopped hugging me and then looked at me with a big smile.

"You still have to receive your present" she said

"What present" I said curious

"it's your birthday Bella, silly" she said back amused

"Oh, I forgot, by the way I don't celebrate birthdays anymore, you remember" I said to her.

"I know, I know but this is a special birthday, you are a vampire for 5 years now." She said still amused.

"Oh, right" I said totally out of the blue and she handed me a small gift.

"Alice I hope it's not another key again" I said looking at her with a smile

"Well, not really" she said smiling back at me

"Not really" I repeated her while opening the gift

I opened it and saw a paper and a key

"ALICE" I said loud, "you said it wasn't a key."

"I said 'not really' I didn't say it wasn't one" she said amused

"You are really enjoying this aren't you" I said to her and she only smiled.

"Well, what do you think" she said to me

"well euhm, it's a key" I said back to her not knowing what she meant.

"Bella read the paper" she said amused and I looked from her to Edward and I saw him with a smile. I noticed Mason was sleeping on his shoulder.

"You should put him into bed" I said looking at him

"I can't, he put his arms around me neck, so if I'm planning to move him, he would wake up" Edward answered back a little annoyed but then his voices said still amused "now read the paper, you are stalling time"

"alright, fine, I'll read it" I said back. I opened the paper and read what was on it.

**Dear Bella**

**I know you hate keys so I gave you another one.**

**To use this key you have to go to Isle Esme.**

**We will babysit for 2 weeks another gift specially for you, **

**while you go found out what your gift is together with Edward.**

**With loveable kisses**

**Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie**

I couldn't resist but smile when I read this note

"Thanks everyone" I said friendly

I saw Edward putting mason down on the couch and he did that without waking Mason up. He walked towards me and gave me a smile. He grabbed my hand and we went back upstairs to his bedroom.

He dragged me back into his room and closed the door behind him, I turned myself towards him.

"Edward' I said surprised but he grabbed my waist and kissed me and then he let go and we just starred into each others eyes.

"What are you doing" I said amused but he didn't answer my question directly. He grabbed my waist even tighter to his body and moaned but I kept starring into his eyes, doing nothing but my eyes were betraying me giving him signals. He started kissing me with full strength, it was almost impossible to stop him so I completely joined the kisses, putting my hands on his back. He suddenly pushed me and I fell on my back on the bed. I saw him smiling at me, so I started crawling away from him on the bed but my eyes kept starring at him. Suddenly he jumped on the bed, crawling on top of me and started kissing me with force. I started to like it, him being so strong and though for a change. I kissed him back pulling his body closer to mine. He grabbed my hands tight above my head but still didn't stop kissing me, when suddenly we both heard Mason screaming.

We both stopped and I jumped of the bed and ran downstairs before Edward.

"MASON" I screamed back

"Mommie, Mommie," he screamed back and grabbed me tight and started to cry

"Mason what's wrong, did you have a bad dream" I said concerned and I felt Edward next to me

"Mason, everything is going to be okay" Edward said now concerned too

"It wasn't a dream Mommie, it's wasn't a dream" he said with tears

"It's okay, you can tell me everything about it, come were going to sit on the couch" I said and I carried him as we walk to the couch. Edward didn't left our side and took place next to us on the couch.

Everyone of the Cullen's were in the room now.

"Is everything okay" Carlisle asked us

But Edward and me just looked at him, we didn't know what was wrong. I looked back at mason that was still in my arms so I started to cradle him a little to calm him down.

Carlisle walked towards us and laid his hand on Mason's forehead.

"He feels normal for a vampire" Carlisle said a little concerned now too

"Mason, are you feeling sick" Carlisle asked him doctorly

"No, I don't feel sick, I'm just scared" he answered back holding me even tighter

I just looked at Edward and then focused my attention back on mason

"Mason did you see something" I asked him motherly. I had the feeling that everyone was starring towards me. Mason let me go now and looked at me and nodded slowly yes.

"What did you see" Edward asked him

Mason looked from him to me.

"don't show it to your mom, just tell us about it" Edward said strong and I looked at him but he looked strong back from me to Mason

"It was the same guy as before and Mommie was standing next to him, he ... he... killed you daddy" he said now crying again.

"What do you mean, he killed me and your mom was next to him" Edward still said strong

"Edward" I now said angry back but he just ignored me

"Mommie didn't do anything while that guy killed you" he still said crying.

Now I hugged him back.

"it was just a dream, you know that would never happen, I would never watch while your dad is going to die" I said to him concerned and also a little devastated.

"I know that, but it's just that I saw that guy before and everything just matched my last dream" he said sad but the tears slowed down.

I looked at Edward

"I guess we can't go on a vacation right now" I said to him

"Perhaps we could take him with us" Edward said back

Now I looked at Edward, that he even considered it, kind of surprised me.

"Really" I said back to him

"Yes, really, you sound surprised" he said back with a smile

"I wish we could but how can I explain this to his school that he will be missing everything for 2 weeks" I said back to Edward.

"Well can't you say that he's going to a special doctor somewhere" Alice said regular

"I'm not going to lie, Alice. But I could say that he's not feeling well and that we're taking him to our vacation home to get some rest" I said back determined

Edward looked at me and smiled I gave him a smile back and turned myself back to Mason.

"Mason would you love to go back to Isle Esme with your dad and me" I asked him friendly.

"Really, may I come with you" he said in a hurry and a little surprised but I could still hear the joy in his sweet voice.

"Of course" Edward said fatherly to him "but only if you go to bed and sleep a little when we are home"

"alright" he said back slowly

"How would you feel like to go visit your grandpa Charlie tomorrow after school" I asked Mason still friendly.

But he looked at me with his sweet beautiful green eyes and I could see fear in them.

"What is it, little angel" I asked him still friendly and caring

"I don't wanna go, everything happens when were at grandpa's" he said back still with that sad voice

I took a deep breath and looked at Edward.

"What if your sister and Jake would come with us" Edward said in my place because I ran out of words.

Mason started at Edward and nodded

"Okay" he said slowly

"We should go home now, it's getting dark soon" Edward said to me and I could here the excitement in his voice that made me smile at him. He smiled back and grabbed Mason from me and carried him with his one hand again and with his other he grabbed mine so I would get up from the couch.

"See you tomorrow" Alice said amused

"See ya, Alice" Edward and me said both at the same time.

"Thanks everyone for the gift, not that I know what it is yet" I replied looking at Alice before we left outside

"Your welcome" Alice yelled even more amused than she was already.

We ran back to the house. I was just glad Edward carried Mason in his arms because running with him in my arms was never easy for me.

We were at the house in a quick time and I noticed that Mason fell asleep in Edward's arms. I opened the door and Edward walked gently to Mason's room and laid him down on his bed. I waited till Edward came out of Mason's room and I gave him a smile before I entered our bedroom, not a second later he was behind me and closed the door. I was on my way to the bedroom when he fearfully grabbed my hand and pulled myself towards him, I had no time to react or his lips were already on mine.

He kissed me so strong and so sensational that my body started to go in overdrive, my hands were brutally pulling his black shirt off but we hardly stopped kissing. Normally I would turn him on his back but he was to strong now, he grabbed my hands with just one hand and hold them above my head, like he did last time before we were interrupted by Mason's screaming. His lips were still on my lips when he started to kiss my neck, but his one hand never let go of my hands while the free hand started to crawl under my purple top. Then I heard some noises coming from the living room.

"Edward, Noise" I could only say with all the sensation

"Hmm" he answered back but still didn't stop kissing my neck

"Who is it" I said again with hardly a voice

"Renesmee with Jake" he said back and then started kissing my lips again while letting my hands go now.

I could feel his hands now pulling my top off so I let him and then we kissed again. Now my hands were in his hair pulling him closer to me so I could kiss him strong and fiersful like he did before. I tried to pull him on his back again but he was still to strong, he was really trying to keep me on my back this time. I could feel his hands again trying to get the rest of my clothes off and he did a great job doing so and I did the same with him but it didn't went that smooth.

His hands gently touched my skin, it felt so soft and warm. His lips were kissing me lips and then my body.

I know it's been a while since we did this, but I will never forget how good and sexy it felt.

He grabbed my hands tight to the bed while his body touched mine, his lips touched my lips. My body started tingling on a sensational way, I love it when he brings me to another a hole other world.

We just laid there after a few hours of great time together.

"What do you think of my new approached" he asked me amused

"fantastic, you always find other ways to surprise on every way I can't hardly imagine" I said back amused while my voice was still out of rhythm.

He slapped his arms around me and we just laid there on the bed naked while my head rested on his chest. We were listening to the silence and I kept starring at our wedding picture that was on the dresser right in front of us.

"What time is it" I asked him after a while

"it's 3.00 am" he answered back without saying anything else.

I turned myself so my stomach would lay on his chest and with my eyes I stared in his eyes, and meanwhile my fingers touched his soft skin.

"I'm hungry" I said after a while

"Me too" he said smiling at me.

"What about Mason" I said back a little concerned.

"He's sleeping, why" he said back to me

"I know but for how long, he already slept his 5 hours and you know he doesn't sleep longer than 8 hours" I said back still concerned

"You got a point there" he said back while he thought of a solution. "We should get dressed first and then we'll see what we can do" he said again and stood up and walked towards the closet.

I didn't felt like leaving the bed so I laid on my back and starred at the sealing when I jumped when Edward was suddenly on top of me again.

I couldn't resist but smile at him and he kissed me strong and loveable, I kissed him back with my hand tight up on his back pulling him closer to me.

So we did another round of passionate, romantic and great sex.

When we finally got dressed it was already 5.00 a.m. I could hear the TV playing so I went to the living room to check it out and noticed Mason was watching it.

"What are you watching" I asked him while I walked into the kitchen to get him his cup with human blood and then I walked back and took a seat next to him. I handed him his cup and he started drinking. When he was done he answered my question.

"Nothing really but it's something" he just said back with his sweet and tiny voice.

Edward came in the living room and whispered in my ear

"Alice is coming over hear so we could go hunting" he said hardly understandable

"Are you leaving" he said while looking at Edward and me

"Were going hunting, Mason" Edward said fatherly "We need to eat too, you know"

"Can I come with you" he said almost begging

"NO, you're staying here, it's to dangerous, we can't control our hunting instincts all the time and there could be a chance that you would get hurt" Edward said very determined and a little angry

Mason looked down a little disappointed

"We want stay away long, okay" I said to cheer him up and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll let Alice in" Edward said and walked out of the room.

"Mommie, can't I come with you" he said begging to me but I needed to be firm on this

"NO, you heard your father, he wasn't fooling, Mason, it's dangerous to hang around us when were hunting" I said very strong and a little angry too, I just don't want him to get hurt.

"Hey Bella" I heard Alice say from behind me, so I got up

"Thanks Alice for watching him" I said friendly

"Of course, he's an angel to watch over" she said with joy in her voice.

Suddenly Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, so I couldn't say anything else to Alice or Mason.

We started running till we were far away from our home and we started hunting.

After we ate a couple of deer's we watched the sunrise on our way home.

"we don't watch the sunrise anymore" I said with a sad voice

"We will watch the sunrise soon again, I promise" he said calm and grabbed my hand tight in his hand. "Are you still sure you wanna go to Isle Esme today"

"Yes I'm sure, but after I drop Mason of at kindergarten I'm going to visit Charlie" I said with a tiny insecure voice.

"Bella, we are going to visit him later, before we leave. Why do you wanna go now" Edward asked me curious.

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes

"I'm going to tell him everything" I said a little upset

"What's everything" he replied now a little insecure too

"I'm going to tell him what happened 4 years ago and everything else that's part of it" I said and wanted to sound determined. I looked at him to see if I made my point.

"I see" he just answered back "Fine, but then we all need to be there, me, carlisle, alice, just in case"

I nodded yes.

I knew that it's not going to be easy for all of them or even for me because as soon Charlie will know about the vampires, the volturi must never find out or they will kill him. It was a hard decision for me to put Charlie in such a risk, but I can't keep lying to him and avoiding him.

All of my thinking made me realise we where back at home.

"Mason are you ready for school" I asked him motherly

"Yes, mommie, I'm ready" he said back

"Okay, go wait in the car, I need to talk to your dad for a second" I said back to him and he walked outside.

"I'll be at Charlie's about 9 o'clock" I said friendly and we gave each other a kiss.

"Are you going to see Charlie" Alice asked me with a joy in her voice.

"Edward will tell you everything, Alice, I need to go" I said back and then walked outside.

I got in the car and looked at mason

"Seatbelt, Mason" I said strong

"yes mommie" he answered back while pulling the belt around him.

I started the car and drove off. I dropped Mason off at school and talked to his teacher for just a few minutes so I could tell her he will miss class for 2 weeks and she had no problems with it. So I drove off on my way to Charlie.

When I arrived I noticed I was still a little early, so I knocked at Charlie's door and not a minute later the door went open.

"Bella, is it really you" Charlie said amused

"Very funny dad" I said back a little sarcastic and walked inside

"What brings you here" he said with a joyful voice

"I need to talk to you and I think today it's a perfect time to do that" I said while I took place on the couch.

"Okay" he said slowly "should I sit down then" he said still with that amused voice

"I think you should" I said strong but careful.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and I looked at the watch that was hanging in his living room, it was still to early for Edward.

"I'll go open the door" Charlie said and he walked to the front door.

Not a minute later I heard a noise coming from the hallway and I went to check it out.

"Charlie" I said and I saw him laying on the floor and there was that guy that I saw in Mason's vision.

I shouldn't panic but I did, the only thing I could do, the only thing my mind made me do, was run. I ran thru the living room straight the backdoor but he was allot faster then me and he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall so hard that I collapsed to the floor.

He started laughing.

"What do you want" I said angry I needed to stall time so Edward and the rest of his family could be here on time.

"What do I want" he said amused "that's an easy question, Isabella"

"How do you know my name" I said surprised

"There's allot more I know about you then just your name" he answered back looking at me full of confidence.

I looked in the corners of my eyes and noticed that Charlie wasn't on the floor anymore in the hallway but that he was approaching this guy with his gun.

"What do you mean" I said to stall some more time

"Didn't Charlie tell you anything" he said back now I could just see the smile on his face, like he was enjoying this but then suddenly he turned around and looked straight at Charlie and he grabbed his gun in just a second. I reacted now too, I grabbed the vase that was standing next to me and hit the guy pretty hard with it.

"Run, Bella" Charlie screamed but I just couldn't move. I felt Charlie's hand grabbing mine with strength and we started running. I had to run like a human again otherwise Charlie would found it pretty strange and he would have troubles keeping up with me. We ran out of the backdoor into the forest.

I think I was almost half way when I realised Edward would be showing up at Charlie's house.

"Wait, Edward" I said and I stopped running "I need to go back"

"No, Bella, he's dangerous, he's much stronger than you" Charlie said strong but still not letting go of my hand.

"Dad, I can't just leave him there, I need to go back" I said strong. I tried to pull my hand out of his and that was pretty easy to do.

"Bella, what are you doing here" I heard Edward surprised next to me. I looked at him and saw his face turning all worried now. "What's wrong, what happened" he said now in panic

"I'll tell you later" I said trying to calm my voice

I saw Carlisle and Alice approaching us.

"Carlisle, Alice" Charlie said surprised "What are you all doing here"

"Dad, shhtt, I hear something" I said strong. I started listening to the sounds of the forest and noticed it was an animal I heard and not the guy, so he wasn't following us that's a good thing.

"It's okay, it's nothing" I said and I couldn't keep my voice calm, it sounded more upset now. I think Edward heard it because he grabbed me tight to his chest and he hold me there.

"Charlie, there's allot we need to talk about" Carlisle said strong and determined

"Oh" Charlie said back.

"We should go my house, it's a long walk, so are you up to it" Carlisle still said strong

"yeah I think so" he answered back insecure

"Wait, Mason, I need to go pick him up." I said scared for the first time

"Why would you go pick up Mason, Bella, what's going on" Edward said concerned

"I'll tell you later, but I need to go..." I started saying in a hurry but Edward interrupted me

"I'll go you stay with you dad" he said and he let go of me

"Wait, your not going alone" I said upset

"Alright, if it makes you feel better, Alice will come with me" Edward said and looked at me

I nodded and saw both of them leave. I walked towards Charlie and noticed he looked surprised.

"Ready to go, charlie" Carlisle said friendly

"I think so" he said insecure

We started walking and we hardly said a word. After 2 hours we finally arrived at the Cullen's house.

"Finally, you said it was a long walk but not a 2 hour walked" Charlie said exhausted "Bella aren't you tired"

"No, not really, but you'll soon found out why I'm not tired" I said insecure and we walked towards the door when I heard a noise again. I looked behind me, I knew something was wrong. Somebody was watching us and it felt so strange like somebody was calling for me and then I knew it was that guy again. He found us, he found out where my family lives.

"Get inside" I said to Charlie trying to sound normal as soon Carlisle and Charlie were inside I closed the door behind them. Leaving me outside alone, he followed us and I needed to protect my family

"Mommie, Mommie" I heard on the other side of the door. I could feel my heart breaking, but it was the only way to keep him away from my family.

I started running back into the forest as fast as I could but I wasn't going to fast enough because he gained on me and I knew it was him.

I felt his hand tight around me and I started struggling and I tried to hit him but he threw me so hard against a tree that I fel on the ground. I tried to get up but it was so hard, I felt pain.


	3. authours note sorry

sorry guys but i lost the story line for this. alot has happend so i am gonna stop writing but i will make a ebsite for my stories they have gotten better and i will post the link for it

- edwardsgurl96


End file.
